Decisión
by Kristally
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru decide ir a pelear y vengarlo. Pero... ¿qué pasaría si Kiba al enterarse le complicara un poco las cosas? YAOI/LEMMON - ShikaKiba ¡Lean! mal summary, buen fic :


Este es un fic basado en el capitulo 82 de naruto shippuden (es un poco "Spoiler" para quien no lo haya visto) pero este es un yaoi ShikaKiba.  
contiene LEMMON, asi que estan prevenidos no kiero infartos despues! XD

**CONSEJO**: traten de crear en sus mentes las imagenes de lo que esta pasando, si ya vieron el cap mejor. (Talves ya muchos ya lo hagan, pero no esta de mas el recordatorio ;)

Ahora si! disfruten el fic! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru se encontraba en su habitación, tenía las luces apagadas pero había suficiente claridad gracias a la luz de la luna; estaba recostado en su cama, pensando y analizando la estrategia que acababa de formar en su tablero de shogi, buscándole alguna falla o algún espacio en cubrir. Giró su cabeza hacia su mesita de noche, donde había una foto del Equipo Asuma, como se habían auto nombrado; desvió la vista u poco y la posó sobre otra fotografía, en ella estaban él y Kiba, este sonreía radiante de felicidad, mostrando sus colmillos, tenia a Shikamaru abrazado por los hombros, mientras este miraba a la cámara con una mueca de monotonía. Se volteo de medio lado hacia la pared murmurando algo como "que problemático", ahora que lo pensaba, se había olvidado por completo de Kiba, este ya debía saber la noticia, y de seguro fue al funeral de su sensei como todos los demás.

Soltó un suspiro. Pasaron unos segundos antes de oír el timbre sonar, mas no le dio importancia, seguro era amigo de su padre o de su madre que venia a hablar sobre la tragedia, pero al oír la voz de Kiba hablando con su padre despejó sus suposiciones. Se levanto con pesadez de la cama y salio de su habitación para ir hasta el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de entrada.

- Vamos señor Shikaku! – Se oía la voz de Kiba con claridad – Déjeme ver a Shikamaru

- Lo siento Kiba pero él en este momento necesita estar solo y pensar – Respondió serenamente el mayor de los Nara.

- Él lo que menos necesita es estar solo! – Respondió Kiba dando su punto de vista, pero el mayor simplemente movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Déjalo pasar – Se oyó la voz de Shikamaru, haciendo que los dos que estaban discutiendo voltearan a verle

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto su padre

- Si, si – Respondió dándose vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo al living de la casa, con Kiba siguiendo sus pasos.

Al estar ahí se sentó en el sofá dándole espacio al otro para que se sentara, pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que Kiba hablara, algo torpe gracias a los nervios.

- Y…como estas..? bueno, tu sabes…mmm… no te vi en el funeral – Se trababa con las palabras, algo que no le pasaba con Shikamaru hace mucho. Estaba nervioso, no sabia que había pasado en realidad; le habían contado como sucedieron los hechos, pero no los había presenciado y no sabia en que condición emocional se encontraba su novio, así que no sabia por donde empezar, pero de igual modo le daría su apoyo, ya que ese era su deber.

- Supongo que estoy bien – Sonó distante. Recostó la espalda y la cabeza en el espaldar del mueble, mirando al techo.

- Y… ¿por que no fuiste al funeral? – Preguntó volteando a verlo

- Yo ya me despedí de él, además, hubiera sido muy problemático si me hubiera presentado… todos dándome sus condolencias y diciendo que lo sienten, gente triste… recordar que ya no está… simplemente no me acostumbro, pero gracias por venir a verme. – Dijo levantando la cabeza del sofá y viéndolo a los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa, en parte forzada.

- Estuviste… llorando? – Pregunto Kiba, cayendo en cuenta que los ojos de Shikamaru estaban algo hinchados. Pero este solo volvió su mirada hacia otro lado, evadiendo la pregunta.

- Estoy bien, ya me desahogué. Fue idea de mi padre, pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor - Después de decir eso, entro el padre de Shikamaru a la habitación.

- Chicos, Yoshino y yo vamos a salir a resolver un asunto.

- Así que por favor no hagan desastres! Lo que ensucien lo limpian y mantengan la casa ordenada – Ordeno la madre de Shikamaru con voz severa, entrando tras el padre del mismo y lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Kiba, que lo hizo tensarse en su asiento y asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Si, si – Respondió Shikamaru a la molesta actitud de su madre.

- Shikamaru! Cuantas veces te he dicho que con un sí sobra para dar respuesta! – Lo reprendió la madre, pero este solo hizo una mueca y un ademán con la mano en señal de que entendió.

- Ya no los molestes Yoshino, y vámonos de una vez. – Dijo Shikaku a su esposa, hastiado de que esta no hiciera más que buscar alguna manera de discutir, a lo que ella contesto con un bufido de frustración y salio de la habitación seguida de su marido. – Pórtense bien muchachos – Dijo finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta principal de la casa.

- Creo que a tu madre no le simpatizo mucho desde que somos pareja – Dijo Kiba después de que se fueron los padres de Shikamaru.

- Naah, le caes bien, pero es una mujer problemática, le gusta discutir y criticar, pero el truco es no hacerle mucho caso: para pelear se necesitan dos. - Dijo sencillamente, cerrando los ojos y pasando una mano por su cuello, y la habitación quedo en silencio.

- Oye…y…- Kiba habló rompiendo el silencio, volviendo a tomar una actitud nerviosa - ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – Dijo refiriéndose al camino que tomaría Shikamaru al no estar más su sensei y compañero de equipo.

- Pienso ir a derrotar a esos Akatsuki – Respondió firme y serio, pero no se percato de lo mucho que abrió los ojos Kiba en ese momento.

- ¿Qué tu que?! Estas loco?! ¿Como piensas si quiera en ir a enfrentar a esos asesinos cuando apenas regresaste vivo de la misión? ¿La hokage autorizo esto? – Se levanto de un salto viendo a Shikamaru a los ojos, sonaba muy alarmado, producto de la noticia que lo tomo desprevenido. Shikamaru se levanto del sillón, dándole la espalda a Kiba, antes de responderle.

- Si Kiba, tengo pensado ir a acabar de una vez por todas con esos Akatsuki, lo que hicieron… nunca se los perdonare. Ya he planeado todo, así que no pienso dar marcha atrás. Y no, la hokage no sabe nada. – Su voz sonaba fría, llena de rencor hacia aquellos tipos que le quitaron la vida uno de sus seres más cercanos.

- Pero…- Kiba no hallaba palabras lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer cambiar la decisión que había tomado el Nara. E inevitablemente empezó a pensar lo peor, la muerte y perdida de su amado era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Kiba se abrazo a su espalda mientras sus ojos derramaban un par de lagrimas, no soportaba la idea de perder a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru seguía de pie sin mover un músculo, con la mirada gacha y sombría. Sintió lágrimas del chico de mejillas marcadas caer en la curva entre su cuello y hombro. Le oprimía el corazón el hacer que su novio se preocupara, pero el dolor y el rencor que sentía hacia Akatsuki eran mayores.

- Por favor..- Decía Kiba entre sollozos – Por favor… no vallas… quédate conmigo – Lagrimas salían a chorros de los ojos de Kiba, tenia miedo, si, tenia miedo de perder a Shikamaru en manos de aquellos malditos que le quitaron la vida a Asuma-sensei. Shikamaru apretó los dientes y los puños.

- No puedo – Dijo seco y cortante.

- ¡¿Pero porque?! – Explotó Kiba soltando el agarre y dando un paso hacia atrás para ver con ojos húmedos a su compañero. – ¡¿Acaso no puede ir alguien mas?! Un grupo AMBU? o ¿el sannin Jiraiya? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tu?– Gruñía y movía las manos mientras pedía explicación de parte del chico de las sombras. Pero Kiba sabía muy bien la respuesta a esas preguntas y Shikamaru sabia que él lo sabia, así que no se molesto en contestarle.

El Nara simplemente volteo, mirando fijamente a sus ojos rasgados como los de un gato, estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas. Se acerco lentamente y abrazo por la cintura al chico de las mejillas marcadas, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, sintiendo su tibieza, su olor, su ser. Kiba se quedo estático por un segundo, para después apretar los ojos y los dientes fuertemente, sintiendo una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y temor. Rodeo el cuello del Nara con sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del otro.

- Perdóname – Dijo Shikamaru casi en un susurro. Se quedaron en esa posición un minuto más. Luego Shikamaru se separo un poco de el, pero no tanto como para romper al abrazo, contemplo el juvenil rostro de Kiba, que tenia rastros de lagrimas en el. Beso sus enrojecidos ojos con cariño y luego poso sus labios sobre los de el, entrecerrando los ojos, deleitándose al ver como el castaño cerraba los suyos y se dejaba hacer dócilmente.

Después de unos segundos, rompieron el beso con suavidad, quedando sus bocas a pocos milímetros de cercanía.

- Kiba…- Pronuncio el nombre con mucha ternura – Se mío, esta noche – Susurro sobre los labios del otro. Kiba lo miro intensamente, inseguro de responder. Si aceptaba ¿significaría el fin de todo? O Shikamaru recapacitaría y se quedaría con el?

Shikamaru al ver que el otro no respondía, volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con mas fuerza y pasión que la anterior; llevo una mano hasta el cierre de la chaquea de Kiba, bajándolo calmadamente, al parecer dándole tiempo para decidirse. El Inuzuka cerró los ojos sintiendo la esencia de Shikamaru, y dejando de lado las dudas respondió el beso con igual intensidad. El Nara al darse cuenta de la respuesta del otro, continuó su tarea con más seguridad.

Termino de bajarle el cierre de la chaqueta, metiendo su mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su abdomen y su torso; rompió el beso con suavidad y con su otra mano, que estaba posada en la cintura de Kiba, ayudo a sacarle la chaqueta. Kiba empezó a quitare el chaleco de chunnin de forma algo apresurada a Shikamaru, pero este le tomo por las muñecas y lo miro de forma seria e intensa, cosa que a Kiba no le dio buena espina, pero de todos modos se dejo llevar, Shikamaru lo estaba haciendo caminar hacia atrás, hasta que chocaron contra una de las paredes de la casa. Shikamaru metió una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Kiba, separándolas, y coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, para después contemplarlo por un momento.

Kiba miraba a Shikamaru con preocupación en los ojos, la cara y actitud de shikamaru le parecían serias, inexpresivas, nada en común a cuando lo hacían antes, sin importar quien fuera el dominante, el siempre tenia una actitud mas "alegre", pero Shikamaru lo ignoro, y siguió son su tarea. Empezó a devorar el cuello de Kiba; daba besos, mordiscos y chupetones, haciendo que Kiba soltara varios gemidos ahogados, pero eso no era lo que Shikamaru quería oír, y tomo ambas manos de Kiba con una sola suya, dejándolas un poco mas arriba de la cabeza de Kiba, metió su mano libre debajo de la camisa de Kiba nuevamente, acariciando y pellizcando con suavidad sus tetillas. La cara de Kiba estaba enrojecida por la excitación y la vergüenza de igual modo, sentía los mordiscos y los pequeños apretones de su novio hacer efecto en su cuerpo, incluida la rodilla de este entre sus piernas no lo dejaba en una posición muy decente.

Shikamaru subió la camisa de Kiba hasta pasarla sobre su cabeza, pero sin dejas que esta saliera de su dueño, dejándola a mitad de los brazos, manteniendo la presión en las muñecas de Kiba, que, aunque si podía soltarse del agarre si se lo proponía, prefería quedarse así, el humor de Shikamaru estaba algo delicado, y no quería hacer que se fuese más rápido, al menos, sin tener otra oportunidad de hacer que cambie de idea.

Shikamaru se agacho un poco, lo suficiente como para no soltar las manos de Kiba, y rozo sus labios suavemente con el pezón izquierdo del Inuzuka para después lamerlo, este ya estaba algo duro por la atención que le dio con su mano anteriormente, mientras su otra mano bajaba escurridiza hasta llegar al borde de los pescadores color marrón que cargaba Kiba puestos. Kiba se hecho hacia atrás, pegándose mas de la pared, como temiendo que la intrusión del otro fuese a hacerle daño, pero Shikamaru no se inmuto ante la reacción, y ejerciendo mas presión en las manos de Kiba comenzó a desabrochar habilidosamente el pantalón.

Kiba tenía as mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados a causa del placer, pero los abrió al sentir como sus manos eran soltadas y su amante se separaba. Al enfocar bien la vista vio a Shikamaru, aun con semblante inexpresivo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de su chaleco, que ya estaba a medio abrir gracias a Kiba, y se lo quitaba dejándolo caer en el suelo. Kiba bajo los brazos y termino de sacar la camisa de estos, y miraba embelesado como el físico trabajado de Shikamaru se marcaba en la camisa estilo red que traía puesta, cuyo material un poco transparente dejaba ver rasgos del torso del muchacho. Más abajo se notaba el bulto apretado en sus pantalones. Kiba, aun embelesado, se acerco a Shikamaru, quien lo miraba acercarse sin hacer nada, y pego su cuerpo al de él, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y lo miro fijamente, con preocupación en sus ojos, buscando expresión alguna en su rostro, mas no la encontró. Lo único que encontró fue hundirse en esos ojos pequeños y calculadores, y perderse en esos finos y seductores labios. Kiba paso una mano por el recogido cabello del Nara, hasta llegar a su coleta, tomo la liga con firmeza y con suavidad la deslizo hacia fuera, dejando caer los finos, sedosos y oscuros cabellos, que llegaron aproximadamente a los hombros del chico de las sombras, dejando al chico-perro aun mas embobado con la delicada pero sencilla belleza del Nara.

- Eres hermoso – Dejo escapar Kiba en un susurro sobre los labios de su amante. Shikamaru, levanto una mano y la llevo a la estampada mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. _" yo no soy nada comparado a ti…y talvez nunca te volveré a ver"_ pensó tristemente. Kiba beso los labios de Shikamaru con cariño. – Te necesito, porfavor – Le jadeaba al oído mientras pegaba su pelvis a la del otro y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, sacándole un quejido placentero.

Shikamaru guió a Kiba hasta su habitación, que estaba a oscuras, pero tenia suficiente claridad, al estar ahí, se quito la camisa, el pantalón ninja y los bóxer, dejando la ropa tirada en el piso y mostrando su desnudes sin pudor alguno; Kiba aprovecho esos segundos para sentarse en la cama, pero apenas Shikamaru termino de desvestirse lo empujo sobre la misma y le saco igual de rápido el pantalón y la ropa interior, haciendo que se sonrojara. Shikamaru acariciaba todo la piel bronceada del Inuzuka, sacándole jadeos algo irregulares con su respiración; bajó hasta quedar en frente del miembro erecto del castaño, lo tomo con su mano izquierda y empezó a acariciarlo tortuosamente.

- Shika-.. aahh! Por fav- arg! – Decía entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados.

Shikamaru acelero el movimiento de su mano viendo como empezaba a derramar un líquido blanquecino y oyendo como los gemidos de Kiba eran cada vez más claros y fuertes. Tomo un poco de ese liquido con los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha y los llevo hasta la entrada del Inuzuka, quien se estremeció al sentir un primer dedo invadiendo su cuerpo y moviéndose para prepararlo, al minuto siguió otro y no muy después el tercero –no es que fuera virgen, pero llevaba tiempo sin estar con alguien, así que necesitaba ayuda para que lo que viene después no lo fuese a lastimar- al estar bien lubricado y preparado, shikamaru retiro sus dedos y tomo su miembro, colocando la punta en la entrada de su amante y empujando despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Al estar totalmente dentro espero a que Kiba le diera alguna señal de que podía empezar a moverse, y este simplemente movió la cabeza en signo de aprobación, viendo a su novio a los ojos. Shikamaru empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, producto del placer que le causaba el roce de la apretada entrada de Kiba con su miembro.

Kiba apretaba las sabanas con sus manos, y gemía con cada embestida, sentía los testículos del otro chocar contra sus nalgas y causar un sonido erótico. El ambiente estaba acalorado, Shikamaru se movía cada vez más rápido y masturbaba el miembro de Kiba mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía de la cadera para tomar mejor impulso.

- Shikamaru.. no puedo-… yo – Kiba se alzo y se aferro al cuello de Shikamaru, mientras gemía cada vez mas fuerte, sentía la mano de su amante atender su miembro y las embestidas cada vez mas veloces, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y bañados en sudor. Shikamaru oía los gemidos y jadeos de Kiba en su oreja, lo que lo excitaba mas, y acelero sus movimientos, sintiendo como se acercaba al clímax.

Kiba echo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una combinación de gemido y gruñido mientras su columna se curvaba, apretó los hombros de Shikamaru con sus manos, y sentía los espasmos recorrer su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo. Shikamaru dio un par de embestidas más antes de vaciarse en el cuerpo de su amante junto con un sonoro gemido, y sentir como su mano se llenaba de la semilla del Inuzuka. Ambos cayendo, uno encima del otro, agotados sobre la cama. Shikamaru salio del cuerpo de Kiba con cuidado y se recostó a su lado en silencio viendo hacia el techo mientras trataba de calmar sus jadeos. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ambos recobraran el ritmo normal de su pulso y respiración, Kiba se volteo de medio lado, viendo hacia la pared, evitando mirar a Shikamaru, este lo miro de reojo, para luego soltar un suspiro, levantarse de la cama, ponerse su pantalón, amarrar su cabello en una cola alta y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta corrediza tras el. Al estar afuera se sentó en el piso de madera que daba hacia el patio, recostándose en una de las columnas, subió la mirada hasta posarla en el cielo despejado y estrellado, observando la luna en cuarto creciente que lo iluminaba con su resplandor.

Escucho como la puerta corrediza de su habitación se volvía a abrir y cerrar, sintió pasos acercarse para luego ver con su vista periférica la silueta de Kiba, vestido igualmente solo con su pantalón, sentarse a su lado, a una cercanía prudencial. Estuvieron unos segundos en un silencio profundo, pero sin llegar a ser tenso, hasta que Kiba habló.

- Entonces, te iras? – Pregunto con voz neutra, Shikamaru volteo a verlo pero el otro tenía sus ojos tapados por el despeinado cabello que caía por encima de sus ojos, haciendo sombra sobre estos.

- Si – Respondió con seriedad. Kiba apretó los puños.

- ¿Piensas ir solo? – La voz de Kiba sonaba rasposa. Sentía una gran rabia e impotencia. Shikamaru solo suspiro y lo medito unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- No, tengo planeado llevar a Choji e Ino conmigo, ellos eran alumnos de Asuma al igual que yo y están heridos de igual modo, además trabajamos bien juntos.

- Entiendo – Hizo una pausa, dudando – Y…- Otra pausa

- …- Shikamaru lo veía en silencio, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¿Puedo pelear yo también?

- No – Dijo con voz fría. Shikamaru no lo pensó ni un momento antes de soltar la respuesta a Kiba como una bomba. Kiba volteó y abrió los ojos más de lo común, entreabriendo los labios, mostrando sus apretados dientes, en una mueca de sorpresa y espanto.

- P-p-pero… ¿Por qué no?!! – Kiba se levantó de golpe, veía directamente a los ojos de Shikamaru esperando una respuesta, pero lo que dijo el Nara no lo tranquilizo en lo mas mínimo.

- Ya tengo un plan y estrategia para esta misión, y no te incluye a ti en ninguna parte, lo siento pero no te puedo llevar con nosotros. – Dijo con seriedad y frialdad y se levanto, dando por terminada la discusión. Pero Kiba no iba a aceptar esa respuesta tan a la ligera.

- Y Porque no me incluiste eh? Crees que soy débil? O que no soy tan inteligente como ustedes?

- Kiba ya te explique la razón así que no sigas por favor – Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto, pero Kiba lo tomo del hombro y lo volteó de un solo y fuerte tirón, haciéndole frente. Kiba gruñía y mostraba los dientes tal cual un animal, se sentía furioso por la actitud del Nara y un sentimiento de abandono que se le hundía en el pecho.

- Ah! ¡entonces es eso, no?! Crees que soy tan estúpido que me dejaría matar tan fácilmente! Que solo tu y tus amigatos podrían vencer a Akatsuki sin ayuda de nadie porque son invencibles! ¡¿Cierto? Pues anda! ¡VE A QUE TE MATEN, PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA! – Kiba soltaba toda su rabia a gritos, sin notar como estas hacían efecto en Shikamaru, mas de lo que el se imagina.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? – Shikamaru tenía la mirada gacha y sombría y su voz sonaba trémula. Pero al parecer Kiba no presto atención a su pregunta – Ne Kiba?

- Je! Pues si te crees tan bueno y tan perfecto en todo, ve a buscar a tus lindos compañeros y que te la mam-

Las palabras de Kiba fueron cortadas, y sustituidas por un sonoro golpe seco, producido por el impacto de la palma de Shikamaru contra la mejilla Izquierda de Kiba.

"PAF!" – Se oyó el eco del golpe en la quietud de la noche

Kiba se llevo una mano a la mejilla golpeada, tenia los ojos muy abiertos, Shikamaru NUNCA lo había golpeado, sin contar los entrenamientos. El impacto no fue tan fuerte como para tumbarlo pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que su cabeza volteara hacia el lado contrario. Volteo hacia Shikamaru con la mirada llena de ira, pero su expresión se borró prácticamente al instante cuando vio los ojos de Shikamaru llenos de lágrimas, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho a SU Shikamaru.

- Shika, no era mi intención-

- ¿CREES QUE NO PIENSO EN TI, AH?! ¿CREES QUE SOY UN MALDITO EGOISTA, NO!? ¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA PORQUE NO TE LLEVO CONMIGO??! – Lágrimas y lágrimas salían de los ojos de Shikamaru mientras soltaba cada palabra. – ES PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE! – Calló al suelo de rodillas, tapo su rostro con ambas manos, de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas sin cesar.

Kiba se sintió la peor escoria con vida, ¿en que estaba pensando? Gritándole a su Shika, diciéndole esas cosas horribles, sin tomar en cuenta que él es quien mas esta sufriendo; perdió a su sensei frente a sus propios ojos, tendría que enfrentar una batalla muy dura pronto y encima acusándolo de egoísta e insensible, cuando todo lo que hacia era preocuparse por el.

Kiba se arrodillo a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, acercándolo todo lo posible.

- No quiero perderte – Repitió Shikamaru – No a ti también…No podría soportarlo- Se hundió en el pecho de Kiba, correspondiendo al abrazo y llorando silenciosamente. Kiba acariciaba su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- No me perderás, yo nunca me iré de tu lado mi amor – Susurraba Kiba dulcemente en el oído del otro.

Pasaron varios minuto así en silencio y Shikamaru rompió el abrazo, se limpió los restos de lagrimas de su cara y tomo la mano de Kiba, levantándolo junto con el. Beso su mano con suavidad para después hablar.

- ¿Vas a esperar por mi?

- Lo que sea necesario – Le dio un beso suave en los labios y entraron al cuarto. Kiba se vistió completamente, recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta. – Me voy. Descansa y prepárate, no subestimes a tus oponentes.

- No te preocupes

- Y Shika..- Dijo antes de salir de la casa de los Nara, volteando hacia su pareja.

-Si?

Le dio un ultimo beso apasionado – Te amo

- Yo igual – Dijo sonriendo y viendo como el Inuzuka empezaba a alejarse de su casa. Cerró la puerta y dio un largo suspiro para después cambiar a un semblante serio: debía concentrarse en su próxima pelea contra Kakuzu y Hidan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A:

Bueno, aqui esta este cap! no se si sera el único, pq tengo una idea en la cabeza de como hacer uno siguiente y ultimo. Pero NO es seguro el otro cap! Y yo se que no es una pareja popular ni que se ve mucho pero a mi me encanta *-*

Si les gustó el fic xfavor dejen reviews! es muy importante su opinion!  
(claro, pq io no c si el fic es una mierda y no kieren q yo vuelva a escribir T__T)(o por el contrario si sí les gustó diganlo! :D)  
recuerden!: necesito su opinion para saber si hago el otro cap o mejor lo dejo asi. Ideas y Sugerencias Bienvenidas! :D

GRACIAS X LEER!


End file.
